By The Principal's Door
by sofknowseverything
Summary: Dean, Cas and Crowley are best friends, and they love to pull pranks on everyone else. [!verse]


As they sank in the sofa, Castiel let out a sigh.

"Why did I even agree to it?" He asked to the other two boys.

Dean looked at him, but Crowley beat him to it.

"As if you didn't have fun!" He pointed out, giving a quick laugh.

Castiel sighed again and let his hand ruffle his already messed up hair. They were in trouble… Again. Every damn time things would go wrong and they would be found out; but that didn't seem to make them understand to stop doing crazy stuff.

"I didn't say that… I was just wondering if maybe I could have stayed out this time!" He protested, trying to make the other two boys understand what he meant.

"Then maybe next time you should just leave while we are planning things! As I recall, you were the one who suggested half of the plan!" Dean told him laughing slightly.

Crowley moved in the seat to make himself more comfortable, leaving both Dean and Castiel annoyed. Since Crowley was the one in the middle of the sofa, he was the one who decided how much space they were aloud, as he was the one who placed his legs open wide, making both the boys squeeze in his sides.

"Maybe I will! Dad isn't over the last thing yet! And now… Now it's just great! I got myself in trouble again!" Castiel said pouting slightly.

Dean gave him a sympathetic smile. Since they were best friends for more than thirteen years, they knew each other's family just as well as they knew their own. About three years before, Crowley sort of joined them.

"If you want, you can put the blame on me… Say that I pressured you to do it." Dean said, making Cas smile.

"Thanks Dean. But he knows that you two couldn't pull this plan into action without me. And it's true… You couldn't have such a project without me!" Cas replied, his chest puffing slightly, making him look like a peacock.

Crowley and Dean barked out a laugh, and it threw them in a laughing fit.

"Yeah. We would have probably succeeded!" Crowley told him as soon as he could stop laughing.

"Probably? We would have succeeded for sure!" Dean supplied, still laughing.

Castiel glared at them, which make them laugh even more.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" He muttered to himself.

The truth was, as much as he said that, everyone knew he didn't mean it. Those three boys sitting by the Principal's door, where the bestest friends ever. They were always pulling pranks… Be it on each other, on their classmates, even their teachers… You name it! They loved to mess around and simply be young. So there they were, once again. Sinking down on the first sofa at the right of the Principal's office was something that happened frequently. Their plans were always brilliant; Crowley usually came up with the main idea, Dean came up with some adornments to it, and Castiel made the actual plan. Although they had brilliant plans, it wasn't enough for them not to be caught. This time, Crowley wanted to prank their English teacher, Dean suggested they should make the guy think he was going nuts, and Castiel decided they would move everything in his office a little bit to the right. The plan was brilliant and their teacher actually started hitting things; The way he moved around his office was somewhat of a routine to him, so suddenly starting to hit things while he walked made him think he was starting to get a little nuts, as if he couldn't remember where to go… As good as their plan was, they didn't count on the teacher having a camera installed in his office. After years of getting pranked around, he decided it would be best if he just watched the security video, and that was when the boys were caught. So there they were, waiting for the Principal to call them inside for their punishment.

"Next time we should make _him_ a cake…" Once Crowley wanted to prank someone, it just wouldn't stop. They had pulled pranks on almost everyone, but there was one person that he still wanted to prank –and obviously succeed at doing so.

Dean smiled and turned his body slightly to the side to face his two friends.

"We should make it a sour cake!" He added.

Castiel's body did the same and he started thinking about a way to make their project possible. As soon as he got an idea, his eyes started shinning and he smirked.

"I think I know a way to do it…" He started saying.

Almost on cue, the Principal's door opened and Mr. Shurley walked to the middle of the doorway.

"Come inside, boys… I believe you can't get enough of my company, since you walk here at least three times a week." The Principal told them, giving them a some-what stern stare. The thing about the Principal of their school, was that Mr. Shurley couldn't get a hold of the school's students. Dean, Crowley and Castiel where sitting in that same couch every other day, thinking about their next prank, but their Headmaster never seemed to realize how he should put a stop to their Era.

Dean smirked slightly at the Principal's comment.

"You know, sir, we don't like to see you so alone all the time." He said, rising from his seat and throwing a hand to the other two boys to help them get up.

"So we come visit you as much as we can." Crowley added.

"I guarantee you that I'm not lonely, so you guys can stop these visits." Mr. Shurley told them, joining their vision of what they do.

Castiel rolled his eyes and walked past him.

"That's because we come here to visit you all the time…" After a few seconds of silence, he continued. "One day, you'll miss having us in your office all the time."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I was trying to write a new chapter for Forever is Good, but I just couldn't get it right, to I stopped for a few seconds, wrote this, and now I'm ready to go back to Forever is Good. Please review with what you think of this story! ^.^ It's midnight and I'm super sleepy already because I couldn't sleep much for the whole week, so I'm truly sorry if there are any mistakes. If you see any, point them out and I'll change it!**

**Thanks for reading this story, and I'm thinking about maybe continuing it later. If you'd like to see that, let me know! **

**~ Stay awesome! ^-^**


End file.
